Long Lost But Found Again
by SamanthaNicole49
Summary: Samantha's back after four years of messing up her life. With her brother and the rest of the Sons, will she be able to make up for lost time? Will one Son catch her eye? Happy/OC Set before Season 2
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing that has to do with Sons of Anarchy. All credit goes to Kurt Sutter and FX.**

Chapter One

"_Little girl don't be so blue, I know what you're going through,_

_Don't let it beat you up,_

_Hittin' walls and gettin' scars only makes you who you are, _

_Only makes you who you are,_

_No matter how much your heart is aching,_

_There is beauty in the breaking."_

_-Lindsey Haun, "Broken"_

-Samantha-

I don't remember much about my childhood. Bits and pieces came to me once in a while, but for the most part it was all just a blur. My earliest memory was of my seventh birthday party when my older brother Alex bought me a new bicycle. It was pink, as all seven year old's bikes were at the time. I was so excited to get it that I completely forgot about opening the other presents and went straight outside to test ride it.

My teenage years were rougher than most. I got involved in a lot of things that I shouldn't have- drugs, stealing, and all that other illegal stuff an adolescent did. My mom didn't really care what I did, and my dad had split when I was twelve. Alex tried to keep me on the right path, but he stopped after a while since I never listened to him. I was pretty much on my own then. I didn't care though, I thought I was the queen bitch back then.

Alex joined a motorcycle club when I turned seventeen. I didn't see him much after that; he always told me I shouldn't get involved in that kind of life. One part of me hated him for just abandoning me, but another knew that it would happen sooner or later. He wasn't my caretaker and he had his own life to live.

I graduated high school at the top of my class- shocking, I know- and got a scholarship to UCLA. I decided I might as well take it since I had nothing better to do with my life, so that started another chapter in my life that I liked to call the "Blank Years." The reason for that title was due to the many drunken nights that I still to this day have no memory of. I was out of control during those years, but being an adult no one could tell me to stop.

I ended up dropping out halfway through my sophomore year to run away with this guy named Eddie. He was cute, two years older than me, and had enough money to buy the entire state of California. What could go wrong? Well, pretty much everything. The little "romance" we had only lasted a year, and then I was thrown out for a fresh face. Yeah, that was pretty much the worst decision I made in my life

So now with no money, no education, and only the clothes on my back, I had absolutely no idea where to go. I tried getting a job in the area, but nobody would hire someone who'd dropped out of college. I quickly moved on, going town to town trying to find a job that would give me a stable income. I hitch hiked a lot in those days, and it was actually really interesting. There was this one guy, Earl, who was a retired war veteran, and he told me some of the greatest war stories I will ever remember. Too bad I'll never meet him again.

Finally after months of sleeping in abandoned houses and parks, I found a good paying job as a dance in a nightclub. Yeah, I know it wasn't the most modest job, and it grossed me out to take my clothes off in front of other people, but it gave me enough money to pay for a decent sized apartment and still have money left over for food and clothes. The girls there were nice too, well, some of them at least. There will always be the little stuck up bitches where ever you go.

I had the job for two years before I decided that I missed home too much to be away any longer. Of course, I had nothing to really go back to, but I had enough money to put a down payment on a small house and a car to take me there. So I packed up everything I owned, took all the money out of my bank accounts, and drove the thirteen hours from Dallas to Charming.

I didn't realize how small my hometown was until I actually crossed the town limits again. When you've been in a large city for almost four years, you tend to get used to how things went. But Charming was a small town with less then ten thousand people, meaning everyone was likely to be in my business.

I bought a small house only a mile or so from where I grew up, and moved in within a matter of days. The first few nights were spent sleeping on the floor with only a blanket to cover me, but I soon was able to get a decent bed set that fit to my liking.

That was three months ago, and now I'm just starting to settle into my not so new surroundings. I got a job in a bar not too far from my house called "Berry's Bar and Grill." It was basically a Hooters with a wider food selection, but it paid good money and kept the bills paid. As long as I was taking care of myself, I wouldn't let anyone tell me I couldn't do anything.

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock when Samantha's alarm clock went off, and she rolled over in her bed with a groan. Today she was going to get the oil changed on her car before heading over to Berry's for her evening shift. Sliding from underneath the covers, she shuffled to her closet for something to wear.<p>

She pulled on a pair of denim shorts a black off the shoulder top and black stilettos. Grabbing her sunglasses and purse, she took her keys from the nightstand and headed for the door. **(Link for the outfit is in my profile)**

Stepping out of her house, she surveyed the quiet suburban neighborhood in which she lived. The street was mostly filled with elderly coupled who had been there for years, making the street a nice place for those who wanted a peaceful atmosphere. Inhaling the smell of freshly cut grass, she walked down the steps and into the driveway where her black 2009 Honda Civic waited for her. It had been the very first thing she bought when she'd gotten enough money, and there had been times when she literally lived in the small automobile. Of course, those days were long gone and she didn't like to bring up her past.

Sliding into the driver's seat, she started the car. Singing along to the Toby Keith CD in the CD player, she backed out of the driveway and took off down the street. She'd called and made an appointment at Teller-Morrow Auto Shop for a quick oil change and system check. It had been years since the car had last been serviced, and she wanted to make sure it wasn't going to die out on her in the middle of driving. She counted on this thing to get her to and from work, and she sure as hell wasn't going to walk the two miles to Berry's every day.

Teller-Morrow wasn't too far away from her house, only ten minutes at a decent speed. Pulling into the parking lot, the first thing she noted was the long line of motorcycles. The decals on the gas tanks matched the large reaper on the building that said "Sons of Anarchy: Fear The Reaper," and Samantha scoffed. So a group of guys were trying to play tough, the thought was funny to her.

Pulling up to the front of the shop, people looked up just as she stepped from the car. The first thing she heard was a low whistle, and then the words, "Hot damn." She smirked as her eyes danced playfully under her Ray bans, and she ran hand through her wavy black hair that fell down her back. She walked up to the men, heels clicking against the pavement as she knew all eyes were on her at the moment. If only they knew how much this was blowing up her ego.

"Hi, I'm here to get my car serviced." She said when she stopped in front of a group of men wearing auto shop t-shirts. "Do you know how long the wait is gonna be?"

"Shouldn't be long, maybe thirty minutes at the most." A guy wearing a shirt that said 'Opie' told her, leaning against a cart of tools. "Do you have an appointment?" Samantha nodded, and told them she'd spoken to a woman named Gemma on the phone yesterday to set it up.

"Yeah, she said a Honda would be comin' in today for some work." He said, and then looked her up and down. "Mind givin' us your name, sweetheart?"

"Samantha Trager." She said, and she saw the guys go rigid. What, did they know her or something? "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing." A guy with long blonde hair told her, putting a cigarette to his lips and lighting it. "You just have the same last name as one of our friends, that's all. You got a brother?"

She nodded. "Yeah, his name's Alex. You know him?" At the mention of her brother's name, all the guys began to look at her closely. Okay, now she was getting a little weirded out.

"She does look like him a little bit." One guy with the name 'Kip' said, hands stuffed in his pockets. "And didn't Tig say he had a younger sister?"

"Who's Tig, and why the hell is everyone staring at me?" Samantha asked with an irritated huff. "I just came to get my car serviced so I can get to my job and make some cash, so are you gonna work on my car or not?"

"Don't worry darlin', we'll get your car fixed." The blondie said. "In the mean time, I got someone I wanna introduce you to. You might know him." Samantha looked at him with a raised eyebrow before nodding her head. Giving her keys to Opie, she followed blondie across the parking lot and into a club looking building. It smelled of cigarettes and booze, the smelt assaulting her nose the second she stepped through the door. "God damn, do you guys ever clean in here?" She muttered as she coughed. The blondie only laughed, telling her to come on. She followed him into the building and found herself in a large room equipped with a bar, some furniture, and pools tables.

"Take a seat, you want somethin' to drink?" He asked her, and when she shook her head, he headed off in the direction of some double doors. Disappearing behind them, he looked at the two men sitting at the reaper engraved table.

"What?" Clay asked as he stubbed out his cigar. "Did you shit heads do something in the garage again?"

"Naw, but you might want to get out here and see who came to get their car serviced." Jax said with a grin.

"Who is it?" Tig asked looking over at the vice president.

"Says her name is Samantha Trager." Jax says, eyes looking at Tig. The older man's eyes widened a second before he jumped out of his chair and headed out the door without another word. He didn't have to go far, because he saw a woman sitting at the bar and almost choked on his own spit. She turned to him, and her jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Jesus Christ, Alex!" She screamed, hopping off the bar stool and running into his arms. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Tig held her in a tight hug as he swung her around in a circle before setting her down.

"Sam, God, where the hell have you been for the last four years?" He asked, holding her out at arms length to get a good look at her. "I went home during the summer and mom said you'd went off to college or somethin'." At the mention of college, Samantha's eyes dropped to the ground.

"I ended up dropping out for a guy, hitch hiked around for a while after he dumped me, and worked in a night club for a while in Dallas before I moved back a couple months ago. I really messed up my life Alex, I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's alright." He said, hugging her again. "It's all in the past now. All that matters is that you're finally home and I get to see you again." He felt the urge to cry and forced it back; he wasn't going to cry in front of his brothers.

"I didn't know this is where you were." She said when she stepped out of the hug and looked around. "I thought you were somewhere far away or somethin'."

"Naw, I couldn't be away from home for that long." He informed her, and then was interrupted by a loud cough coming from Clay, who's been watching the interaction between the two siblings.

"I know that this whole reunion thing is a big deal with you two, but we're in the middle of a meeting." He said with a sarcastic smile, and Tig nodded his head.

"Sam, this is Clay, the club president. You already met Jax, the VP." He introduced them, and Samantha smiled.

"Go ahead and get back to your meeting, I have a few more hours before my shift at work." She told him, and he smiled before kissing her forehead.

"Don't go anywhere," He said, and then disappeared back behind the double doors while blondie, now known to her as Jax, put an arm around her shoulder.

"I can't believe you're the little long lost sister he's been buggin' about for the last four years." He said as they walked back out of the club house and sat on a picnic table. "We thought you were some kind of little princess or something."

"He always had a soft spot for me, probably always will." She told him with a laugh, and then noticed the group of guys heading towards them. They all wore the same leather vests and had smiles on their faces.

"Well if it isn't Tig's long lost sister." A guy with wild hair said as he sat down next to her. "Glad to finally meet ya' darlin'." Samantha smiled in return, and then looked around at the others who had situated themselves around the picnic table.

"This is Bobby, Opie, Chibs, Juice, Happy, and Half-Sack." Jax introduced her. "Most of them have been in the club long before you were even alive."

"It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "I have a feeling you've all gotten Tig out of some very deep shit over the years."

"You can say that again." Chibs said in his Scottish accent. "The man doesn't know when to keep his dick in his pants."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Samantha said, and everyone around her laughed. She looked around at the group of guys, and her eyes suddenly caught Happy's. He looked at her with an expression she couldn't really read, and her gaze drifted over his many tattoos that disappeared under the hem of his t-shirt.

"It's even better that you came here on a Thursday." Juice told her.

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow's the regular party," Bobby informed her. "And that means we can turn it into the 'Long Lost Sister Homecoming' party."

"No, you don't have to-" She tried to protest, but they cut her off.

"We've already decided it, so no buts." Jax told her, and she sighed before nodding her head.

Things were about to get way more interesting around here.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. I hoped you liked it (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing that has to do with Sons of Anarchy. All credit goes to Kurt Sutter and FX.**

Chapter Two: Celebration

"_Brother she's all country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots,_

_She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayer she prays,_

_That's the way she was born and raised,_

_She ain't afraid to stay country, nothin' but country."_

_-Jason Aldean, "Country"_

After spending time with her brother and his friends, Samantha had to leave for work, but not before promising everyone that she would be at the clubhouse tomorrow by seven. Then, after working from six to three, she crashed in her bed until four the next afternoon. Opening her eyes, she saw the time and cursed under her breath; she'd wanted to go out and explore the town for a while, but she would have to wait if she wanted to get ready in time.

Getting out of bed, she walked across the hall to her bathroom. She took a quick shower and did her hair before walking to her closet for something to wear. Bobby had told her before she left that she needed to dress on the sexy side, and she did just that with a pair of black skinny jeans, a red off the shop, and her red heels that only came out to play on special occasions. **(Link to the outfit is on my profile)**

She let her hair cascade down her back like she always did, and put on some make up to complete the look. And as she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but admire the body God had given her. She was five foot five without heels, and had curves in all the right places. Her breasts were perky C cups that she loved to show off, and her face was evenly proportioned. She knew she sounded arrogant by thinking of herself like this, but she wasn't going to deny that she looked beautiful. "Flaunt what you got" was always her motto.

By the time she finished with her beautification process, it was almost six-thirty and she grabbed her keys. She climbed into her newly serviced car and drove off down three street to the clubhouse. All the while, she thought about her brother and what he'd said to her yesterday.

_"It's all in the past now. All that matters is that you're home." _Those words made her heart ease and a smile tug at her lips. He was right. She was finally back home where she belonged, and nothing in her past could change that. It was time to forgive and forget, move on and never look back.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, she barely found a place to park with all the cars and motorcycles filling the lot. She could tell the party was already in full swing as she stepped out of the driver's seat and looked at the clubhouse. The beat of an unknown song could be felt through her heels, and she looked as woman in skimpy outfits walked in the door. 'Some kind of party this is,' she thought as her feet carried her towards the door.

If the smell yesterday was bad to her, then the smell tonight was almost gut wrenching. The place reeked of pussy, liquor, and cigarettes of all kinds. Samantha coughed for a while until she got used to the stench, and then made her way to the bar where she saw Half-Sack handing out drinks.

"Hey Kip," She greeted him with a warm smile as she took a seat on a bar stool.

"Hey Sam, you enjoyin' the party?" He asked as he handed her a beer without her asking for one.

"Just got here, haven't had a chance to enjoy it yet." She informed him, and popped the cap of the bottle. "I'm guessing you do this often? Partying, I mean."

"Every Friday night." He told her with a chuckle, and then told her he'd be back as someone called for a beer. She let him go, and turned so she was now facing the party supposedly going on in her honor. Girls in thongs danced on the stripper pole in the far corner, and others were throwing themselves at the men, hoping they would get in their bed. The action made Samantha shake her head, and she sipped her beer slowly as she watched the scene in front of her.

"You look like you're havin' fun." A playful voice said, and she looked to see Juice walking up with Happy behind him. "This is your party baby, have some fun!" Samantha laughed at him before her eyes shifted to Happy. He was holding a beer in his hand and had that same unreadable expression on his face as he looked her over. He then smirked at her and turned to survey the crowd.

"I'm getting to it." She told the younger man with a smile of her own. "I just got here, give me some time to mellow out." Juice held up his hands and told her to go ahead, and then he was making her way through the crowd. Happy, however, took the seat next to her silently, overlooking the party like she was. Samantha looked at him from the corner of her eye and let her eyes run over his many tattoos. She had always wanted a tattoo, but never had the time or money to do so. Maybe now that she was back home she could finally get one.

"Did they hurt?" She asked him, and he looked at her curiously. "Your tattoos, did they hurt?" He looked down at the tattoos on his arm and then shrugged his shoulders.

"A little, but I like the pain." He said, and she was surprised by how raspy his voice was. "Keeps you on your toes."

"I've always wanted one, but never got around to getting it done." She admitted, sipping her drink as she looked at him. "Now that I'm home I've been thinking about finally getting' one done." He looked at her with a stare that showed he was studying her.

"I could do one for you, if you want." He said. "I did most of the guys' tattoos here in the clubhouse. Give me a design or tell me what you want, and I'll draw it up." Samantha looked at him with her mouth open in a smile.

"Really?" She asked, and when he nodded she gave him a giant smile. "That would be awesome. I'll bring in something for you next time I'm here." Happy nodded his head and went back to surveying the crowd. Samantha did the same, and they sat in a comfortable silence.

About half an hour later, Tig came up to her and engulfed her in a sudden hug. He smelled of beer and pussy, but she didn't say anything about it and hugged him back. "I'm real glad you're back sis." He said to her, and she smiled at him.

"It's good to be back." She responded, and then she watched him stagger off in search of a whore to hook up with. Laughing, she took another drink of her beer and found that it was empty. She set it on the bar top and stood up from her stool, turning to Happy.

"Let's dance," She said to him with a smile.

"I don't dance." He told her with a scowl, and she put her hands on her hips.

"C'mon, it's my homecoming party. You can't say no to me." She urged him, but he stayed rooted in his spot.

"I don't dance." He reiterated, and Samantha rolled her eyes before she turned and danced her way into the crowd of bodies moving to the music. She didn't care that she was dancing alone, and moved along to the music like she did when she was alone at home. Her hips moved on their own accord, and soon found Juice holding her as they danced to the rhythm. It wasn't anything beyond platonic, and they laughed the entire time. She looked over at the bar a few times to find Happy watching her, and gave him a "it could've been you if you hadn't been such a hard ass" look.

She danced for what felt like hours, and by the time Juice had told her he was going to get a drink, her body was tired and her thighs burned. But that didn't stop her from dancing on, and she kept on as a country song she knew came over the speakers. Jason Aldean's "Country" was one of her favorite songs, and she sang along as she swayed her hips to the lyrics.

Suddenly, a tattooed arm wrapped around her waist and the other rested by his side, and she immediately knew who it was. "Now you decide to get your ass over here and dance with me." She told him with a smirk, and when he didn't respond she just kept dancing. She started grinding into him as she moved, and he didn't stop her. Instead, he grasped both her hips and his hands and brought her flush against him, so that she could feel his cock already hardening in his jeans. If she hadn't been turned on before, that definitely did the trick.

"Someone has a problem, doesn't he?" She teased, grinding back against him purposely. The action made him growl lowly in her ear, and she couldn't help but think it was the sexiest thing in the world.

"We'll see who has a problem when this is finished." He told her, and gently bit her earlobe. She bit back a moan at the contact of his tongue on the shell of her ear, and turned around so they were now facing each other. His eyes were dark with lust, and she smirked at the thought that she caused this to him.

"I don't know about you, but a little fresh air would do me good." She said to him, and he smirked at her.

"That's not the only thing that'll do you good." He said, and Samantha tried not to scream as she hurriedly grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the door.

The cool night air felt good on her skin, and the minute she turned to face Happy, his mouth descended on hers. She didn't fight the kiss, and let his tongue trace the valley between her lips before she opened her mouth to him.

He backed her up until her back hit the picnic table and then his hands slid down to her ass, picking her up and setting her on top of the wooden object. Samantha opened her legs so he could step closer, and then her ankles locked together around his hips. She could feel his cock against pussy and moaned as she grinded down onto him. Happy groaned into the kiss and pulled back, but Samantha grabbed his bottom lip and sucked on it gently before letting him go.

"Are you turned on for me baby?" He asked as he trailed kissed down her neck and stopped where her shirt started. He trailed kisses back up and stopped right before her lips, waiting for her answer.

"God, do you even have to ask?" She said before grabbing the back of his neck and bringing his lips back down to hers. His hands gently traced her back under her shirt, feeling her soft skin under the roughness of his hands.

Samantha's hands went to his cut, taking it off and setting it on the picnic before going to his t-shirt. She pulled it up as far as she could, and Happy ripped it over his head before devouring her lips again. "You have tattoos everywhere." She commented, running her hands over the taut muscles of his stomach. "I love a man with tattoos."

"You haven't even seen them all baby." He rasped in her ear, and she thought she could orgasm just by the sound of voice as he talked dirty to her.

Happy lifted her shirt up over her head to expose the smooth creamy skin of stomach and the black lace bra confining her tits, and then he saw her belly button ring. Smirking, he bent down to take the piercing in his mouth, gently playing with it. Samantha's breathing, already heavy, now came out in pants as he let the metal object go and kissed down to the top of her jeans. He got to the button and looked up at her, her eyes half lidded with lust.

She nodded her head to tell him it was alright, and he wasted no time in popping the button with his teeth. Dragging the zipper down slowly, Samantha whimpered and panted, wanting him to hurry up. "God, did you paint these things on or somethin'?" Happy growled out as he tugged forcefully on her skinny jeans. Samantha giggled at his obvious frustration and helped him by wiggling her hips from side to side as he pulled them down and off. She knew she should be embarrassed to be half naked outside where anyone could walk out and see them, but it was dark and no one would come outside for anything. All she could think about was Happy's mouth as he grabbed her lace panties between his teeth and pulled them down her legs. He stuffed them in his pocket with a smirk and started circling his thumb against her clit.

"God, you're so fuckin' wet." He growled out as he slid a finger up and down between her folds. The action had Samantha writhing on the picnic table, and her hips bucked forward for more as she whimpered his name.

"Please Happy….Oh God, Hap….." She moaned as she desperately bucked her hips against his thumb. Happy looked at her and almost came at the sight of her face contorted in pleasure. With a smirk, he plunged two of his fingers into her pussy. Samantha sat up at the sensation, wrapping her arms around his neck as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. She moaned and squealed in his ear from the pleasure he was giving her, and he smirked when he realized she was a screamer. He always loved screamers; it made the sex so much better.

Curling his fingers, Samantha bit back a scream as he found her g-spot, and he rubbed against it furiously as she began to clench around his fingers. "You're so tight baby, I can't wait to be inside you… my cock is gonna fill you up so good you're gonna be beggin' for it every night." His raspy voice in her ear was enough to send her over the edge, and she buried her head into his neck as a scream flew up her throat. Happy groaned as he felt her pussy sucked his fingers deeper and imagined what it would feel like on his cock. He needed to stop thinking about it if he wanted to last long enough.

"Jesus Christ, that was the best fuckin' orgasm I've ever had." She said as he retracted his fingers and placed gentle kisses along her neck. "I bet you almost creamed yourself thinking about my pussy tightening around your cock, didn't you baby? Did it make you even harder thinking about how tight I would be with your cock ramming inside of me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow?" Her voice, low and hoarse, made him groan as his jeans became unbearable tight.

"You don't even know the half of it baby," He told her, and then brought her hand down to palm his cock through his jeans. "Are you read for the real deal now?" Samantha's hands made work of his belt buckle and the button on his jeans as she nodded, letting him pull them down along with his boxers. She stared at his cock, fully erect and waiting for her.

"God, you're huge." She said as she watched him pull a condom from his wallet and rip it open with his teeth. He rolled it on in record time and grabbed her legs, spreading them wide as he rubbed his cock against her.

"I'm gonna make you scream my name so hard that's gonna be the only word you remember for the rest of your life." He said, and then plunged into her with a thrust of his hips. Samantha bit back a moan as he filled her to the brim. Her arms went back around his neck as he pulled her the edge of the picnic table, thrusting into her. He alternated between a slow and fast pace, bringing her to the edge only for it to die down again moments later. She screamed his name out so loud, he was afraid someone would come out here to see what all the commotion was about. But all he could think about was the tight pussy his cock was currently buried in as she clenched around him.

He grabbed one of her legs and brought it over his shoulder, turning her moans into shrieks and screams as he drove deeper into her and hit her g-spot over and over. Samantha brought her hips to meet his on every thrust, head flung back as her hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Hap, I'm gonna…..I'm…"

"It's alright baby, let go," He growled into her ear as he felt his balls tighten and his thumb rubbed furiously against her clit. "Cum for me." A couple thrusts later, and Samantha was screaming his name into the cool night air as her orgasm ripped through her like a blazing wildfire. Her body shook as she clenched so tight around him that he could barely move within her. Happy let out an animalistic growl as he thrust a couple more times into the tight, warm heat, and he too came, filling the condom with his semen. He collapsed against her chest, breathing heavily with half lidded eyes as they both recovered from the energy consuming activity.

"Please tell me we get to do this again." Samantha said as she smiled up at the night sky. She then shifted her gaze down to see Happy looking back up at her, his chin resting against her stomach.

He smiled before dropping a kiss against her belly button. "Anytime you want to sweetheart." He told her, and then pulled out of her slowly. He discarded the condom somewhere on the ground and stood up to get dressed. Samantha did the same, tugging her skinny jeans back on and pulling her shirt over her head. She slipped her shoes back on and ran her hands through her hair to make herself at least somewhat presentable. When she looked good enough for people _not _to think she just got thoroughly fucked, she turned to Happy who was smoking a cigarette.

"I'll go in first," She told him, and he nodded, sitting down on the top of the picnic table where she'd been screaming his name in ecstasy only minutes before. She gave a smile before kissing him slowly, and then smiled before making her way back to the clubhouse, hips swinging tantalizingly in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything that belongs to the Sons of Anarchy. All credit goes to Kurt Sutter and FX.**

Trying to stifle a yawn, Samantha opened her eyes with a tired groan. Looking around, she knew she wasn't in her bedroom back home. There were naked girls and guys all over the place, some on the floor, some on the furniture, hell, some of them were even on the pool table. Everyone was still asleep except for her, and she took the time to sit up. She was lying on the bar top, feet across Tig's chest as he had a girl face down in his crotch. The sight made her want to gag, and she turned away from the sight to stand up.

She took off her heels and chucked them behind the bar, wincing when she heard a groan come from someone she'd hit. Looking over the bar, she saw Half-Sack rubbing his forehead and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, go back to sleep." Being half awake, he heeded her orders and fell back into a peaceful slumber. Samantha shook her head with a small smile and made her way into the kitchen off the hallway. Nobody had decided to fall asleep in there, she thanked God, and she pulled a cup form the cupboard before opening the fridge. There was some orange juice, and she poured herself a glass before walking back out to the main room. Sitting on a bar stool and looking at everyone around her, she sipped the citrus liquid.

Her mind went back to the events of last night, and a smile flashed across her lips as she brought the cup back to her lips and drank. She wouldn't deny that the sex had been mind blowing- it was probably the best sex she'd had in a while. And he said they could have a repeat of last night whenever she wanted to. Maybe this was something more. Maybe this was the start of something much better than what her last four years had been like.

The silence of the morning was broken when a cell phone began to ring, and Samantha saw Tig digging in his pocket. "Hello?" He answered it while looking down at the ass of the girl right in his face. "Yeah, hold on a minute." He grabbed the heel of one of the girl's boots and flung her off the bar top and onto the floor with a sickening thud.

"I love you." Tig told her as he stumbled off the bar top, and Samantha rolled her eyes with a smile. As Tig passed her, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and mumbled something about "homecoming" before slipping outside.

The commotion caused by her brother started a chain reaction as one by one people started waking up around the room. People began to stand and dust themselves off or get dressed, fixing themselves to look somewhat presentable after last night's events. Girls who were dressed in only thongs and t-shirts walked out the door to their cars to go home, and the guys just ventured back to their rooms for some extra sleep. But there was one person she hadn't seen at all that morning: Happy.

Where had he gone? The last she'd seen of him, he'd been drinking a beer in the corner as she danced with Juice again, all the while giving him seductive stares and flirty winks. After that, the night was pretty much blank to her thanks to the alcohol, she concluded. She didn't even remember climbing up on the bar top and going to sleep.

She heard Half-Sack rise behind her, and turned to give him a smile. "Sorry I hit you with my shoes." She apologized to him, and he just waved it off with a smile.

"It's okay; I think I'll survive without any long lasting injuries." He assured her, and they both laughed.

"Have you seen Happy around?" She asked with a nonchalant attitude, acting like she really didn't care where he was.

"I woke up around seven this morning and saw him goin' out to the garage. Maybe he's out there." Half-Sack informed her, and she nodded before telling him he might want to drink some coffee to get rid of the hangover.

Barefoot and most likely looking like she just stepped out of a horror movie, she walked out of the clubhouse and sure enough saw the same tattooed arms that had been holding her while she screamed at the top of her lungs last night. The thought made her blush slightly, and as she stepped into the garage, he turned to look at her. "Morning," She said with a smile as she slowly walked over to him. "You're an early riser." Happy looked her up and down and let a smirk grace his lips.

"Had to get some shit done in here before I left," He told her. Samantha looked at him with a confused stare.

"Leave? Where are you going?" She asked him, hand running through her hair before crossing both across her chest as she leaned against the hood of a car.

"I have to go back to Tacoma, take care of some shit." He said, and her smile immediately faltered. He was going to Washington? After what happened last night, he was just going to up and ride three hours away?

"Why are you going back to Tacoma?" She asked with a slightly sad expression. "I thought…I thought you were staying here. After what happened last night-"

"What happened last night shouldn't have happened." He cut her off, and her blood immediately ran cold. "Tacoma is my charter; I was only in Charming to help out Clay. As for last night, we were both drunk and it shouldn't have happened." Samantha stared at him in disbelief. What happened to the man that she was with last night? What happened to the Happy that had made her feel like she was on cloud nine for what felt like hours on end? What happened to the Happy who had given her that irresistible smirk that made her knees go weak?

"Y-you said that we could do it again…you wanted it just as much as I did." She told him, dropping her arms to her sides, growing angrier by the second. "You and I both know we didn't just do it because we were drunk; we knew exactly was going on." She walked closer to Happy so they were only a foot apart and stared him in the eye.

"It was a mistake." He told her, eyes void of any emotion. "I don't get tied down, and I don't fuck the same girl twice. It's what I do. You were just another notch under my belt." The words washed over her like bucket of cold water, and her eyes filled with tears that she tried desperately not to let fall.

"I can't believe this…I can't fuckin' believe this!" She hissed at him. "You lied to me, you made it seem like you were into me just to get a quick fuck. You're despicable. I hope you take your ass back to Tacoma and never come back you piece of shit!" And with that, she turned on her heel and walked as fast as she could out of the garage.

Happy watched as the girl stormed across the parking lot and back into the clubhouse. He looked down at the wrench in his hand and sighed. Last night had been a whirlwind of emotions all coming out at the same time. Yes, he'd wanted what happened last night to happen. But after she'd walked back inside, he'd thought about what he was doing. He was a killer, someone who could hurt other people without a single thought or hesitation. Not even to mention, she was Tig's little sister, the girl his brother loved mire than his own life. He couldn't let himself get caught up with some girl he'd just met. He was protecting her from himself.

"Shit," He muttered, dropping the wrench in the tool box and resting both hands against the hood of the car he was working on. He looked outside to see Samantha heading across the parking, shoes on this time, with her keys in hand. Even from this distance, he knew she was pissed. The scowl on her face could be seen from miles away, and he wanted nothing more than for her to forget about the past three days and move on with her life. It was best for both of them to just move on with their lives.

Samantha, on the other hand, was more than pissed. She was done right furious. She's stormed into the clubhouse with eyes filled with anger and unspilled tears. Pushing past people without apologizing, she grabbed her heels and strapped them on. Half-Sack looked at her, but the glare she gave him let him know that she was not up for answering any questions. Then, when her shoes were on, she left the clubhouse and climbed in her car. Starting the engine, she peeled out of the parking lot and gunned it down the street.

She didn't get far before the tears started falling, and she pulled over at a public park before she became even more blinded by her tears. Leaning her arms on the steering wheel, she let a sob escape her lips as her body shook. She couldn't believe she'd been this stupid. She'd taken the word of someone she barely knew all because he gave her amazing sex. That was even more stupid than her running away with Eddie all those years ago.

"Mistake after stupid fuckin' mistake." She muttered to herself as she wiped her eyes with her finger tips. "God, I'm pathetic." She leaned her head back against the leather of her seat and took deep breaths to calm herself. Happy was going back to Tacoma today, and then she wouldn't seem him for a while at least. She tried to focus on that, and felt her tears start to lessen before they stopped all together. She closed her eyes and took more deep breaths just for good measure before opening her eyes again. She was alright; everything was going to be fine.

She decided a walk would be a good way to get her emotions in check, and cut the engine before climbing out of her car. She took her time walking around the park, glad that since it was so early, nobody was there. She found comfort in the gentle breeze that blew through her hair and the smell of grass from the nearby football field.

'Everything's gonna be alright.' She thought to herself. 'There's no point in getting messed up over a fuckin' guy you barely know. You'll forget him and move. You're stronger than this.'

After an hour of encouraging words, she felt okay enough to finally get back in her car, and drove to her house. A hot shower was exactly what she needed after everything, and that's the first place she went. She stripped her clothes while she walked down the hard wood hallway and was completely naked by the time she made it to the bathroom where she started the shower and climbed in. She scrubbed her skin with her favorite peach and mango body wash and washed her hair with matching shampoo. The hot spray felt good on her skin, and by the time she got out, she felt the stress lifted from her shoulders.

Walking across the hallway in her towel, she pulled on a matching pink bra and panty set before slipping a pair of sweat pants and a tank top on over it. She didn't have work today and she definitely didn't want to go back to the clubhouse, so a nice movie day sounded fantastic in her mind. So, grabbing the Halloween movies, her favorite movie series, and a tub of cookie dough ice cream, her favorite ice cream, she settled down with a spoon and emerged herself in the story of Michael Myers.

She sat on the couch all day, shoveling frozen cookie dough into her mouth until she got sick of it. Her phone had rung a couple times, but when saw that it was the number of Teller-Morrow, she didn't bother answering it. She would go by tomorrow when she was sure Happy wasn't there anymore. No, she wasn't going to say his name anymore.

Her movie marathon ended at about seven that night, and by that time she was tired of sitting on the couch doing nothing. She stood up and put the remainder of the ice cream back in the freezer before walking to her bedroom. Climbing in her bed, she grabbed her cell phone off the night stand and saw she had five voicemails, all from the auto shop. She went to delete them without listening, but then curiosity got the best of her and she pressed the 'listen' button.

"Hey sis, sorry 'bout the whole stripper in my crotch thing. You know the ladies can't resist me. Anyways, I guess you went home so just wanted to tell you Gemma's having a family dinner tomorrow night and she wants me to bring you. Be here tomorrow at six and we'll go over together. Love you."

Samantha smiled at her brother and went to the next one, which was Tig again.

"Sam, Half-Sack told me you were crying this morning. What happened? Call me when you get this."

She went to the third.

"Sam, this isn't funny if you're just not calling me back to piss me off. Answer your damn phone or call me back."

And then the fourth.

"If you don't answer me by eight tonight I'm going to go to your house, and if you're just chilling I'm gonna kick your ass for making me worry about you."

She went to the fifth assuming it was again her brother, but the raspy voice that filled her ears made more tears come to her eyes.

"Your brother's worried about you…I'm sorry things ended like this. I won't bother you anymore, so move on."

Even though he only said three sentences, she felt sobs creep up her throat for the second time that day. She chucked her phone across the room and it hit the wall before cracking as it hit the floor. Sitting in her bed, she buried her face in her hands and let her tears fall. Even though it had only been one night, it was the fact that she'd put her trust in him that she was so broken about it. She hadn't given her trust to anyone since Eddie, and the fact that she thought she could trust Happy made her feel stupid. She couldn't trust anyone, not even herself.

She cried for over an hour, and was still crying when she heard pounding on her door. She already knew who it was, and walked to the door with slow steps. Opening the door, she saw Tig standing on her porch looking pissed off, but at the sight of her tears his gaze softened. "Sam-" before he could finish his sentence, she rushed into his arms and buried her head in his chest, sobbing loudly.

"I'm so stupid," she sobbed, and hugged him tighter. Tig, not knowing what to do, only hugged her to him tightly and whispered comforting words in her ear. He never liked crying girls.

"It's okay, I'm here." He said, and picked her up in his arms to carry her to her bed room. Setting her down in the bed, he kicked off his boots before climbing in beside her. He wrapped her in his arms and cradled her against his chest as she continued to sob onto his cut.

Samantha didn't know how long she cried, but she knew that Tig was there the entire time to hold her. And as she drifted off to a restless sleep, she snuggled closer to him.

"I love you Tig," She mumbled, and Tig looked down at her with a small smile.

He ran a hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too sis. I'll always be here for you, don't forget that." And then they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything that belongs to the Sons of Anarchy. All credit goes to Kurt Sutter and FX.**

When Samantha woke up the next morning, she noticed that Tig was nowhere to be seen. Sitting up in her bed, she wiped her eyes that she knew were probably red and puffy from crying last night. It had taken her hours to finally fall asleep in her brothers arms, and even then her slumber had been restless. Her mind drifted back to Happy every time she closed her eyes, and that caused her to go in and out of sleep until this morning.

Slipping out of the bed, she shuffled into the hallway. The first thing she noticed was the smell of bacon wafting in from the kitchen, and her brows furrowed. Who the hell was cooking in her kitchen? Rounding the corner, she was surprised to see Tig placing freshly cooked bacon on the table along with eggs and sausage. Freshly brewed coffee was sittin in the pot, and the scent of syrup was divine. "Thought you might like something to eat." Was all he said.

"Thanks," Samantha said quietly, taking a seat at the small kitchen table and grabbing some bacon off the plate. "I didn't know you cooked."

"Just never had anybody to cook for until now." He replied with a shrug, and sat opposite her, grabbing the sausage. The two fell into a comfortable silence as the food was passed between them. Samantha got small servings of each food while Tig piled his plate high and dug in like an animal. 'Men,' she thought with a roll of her eyes, sipping her coffee. It had been a long time since she'd spent breakfast with another person, and it being her brother made her feel happy for some reason. Like she wasn't on her own anymore.

"You know you're gonna have to tell me what happened last night sometime, right?" Tig suddenly stated, looking at her over his coffee mug. "You were a train wreck." Samantha sighed, placing her fork down on her plate and lacing her fingers on the table. She knew he would be asking questions, but what she didn't know was what her answers would be. She definitely wasn't going to tell him about how she slept with Happy only for him to tell her it meant nothing. Tig would go and shoot him. No, as much as she wanted to throw Happy to the wolves and make him pay for what he did to her, she wouldn't do that to the club.

"It was just stress and coming home; it overwhelmed me and I kinda lost it." She vaguely informed him, letting out a dramatic sigh just for show. "I guess I'm just trying to get used to being back and having people to lean on is all. Sorry for worrying you like that." She glanced over at Tig who was giving her a look that said he didn't believe any of the shit she was saying, but he let ago with a curt nod of his head and went back to his breakfast.

'Thank God he's not pushy.' She thought with a silent sigh of relief as she too turned back to her plate of food. She couldn't' even begin to imagine what he would have done if she'd told the truth. It was best he didn't know, for both their sakes.

The two siblings finished breakfast and Samantha collected the plates to put in the sink. "I gotta go-club shit." Tig said, standing up and adjusting his cut. "Call me if you need anything." And the with a small smile and a kiss on her forehead, he walked out the front door. She heard the sound of his Dyna as it backed out of the driveway and then fade as it took off down the street. Letting out a sigh, she leaned against the granite counter. Finally, she was alone.

Washing the dishes and putting them away in the cupboards, she decided to take a hot shower to wake her up. Shuffling down the hall to the bathroom, she quickly stripped herself and stepped under the hot spray that had been adjusted just to her liking. She took her time, pampering herself with body washes and sweet smelling shampoo. By the time she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her thin frame, it was almost eleven o'clock.

She quickly pulled on a pair of tight skinny jeans with a white tank top, putting a blue and white flannel over it. Slipping into a pair of black stilettos, she grabbed her purse and keys before heading out the door. The sun was shining brightly overhead and the heat attacked her cold skin from being inside with the air conditioning. Climbing into her car, she took off towards the clubhouse.

She was both relieved and saddened to see that Happy's bike was no longer in the long row of motorcycles, and parked her car by the clubhouse before stepping out. She walked toward the auto shop's office, and found a woman sitting at the desk attending to the piles of paperwork. "Do you want some help?" She asked.

The woman looked up and scrutinized her with hawk like eyes. "Who the hell are you?" Yep, this was Gemma. Samantha had been told about the SAMCRO queen the other day, and her attitude towards newcomers was just as they described.

"I'm Samantha, Tig's sister." Samantha informed the woman, stepping further into the small office and crossing her arms over her chest. "We spoke the other day about my car, the Honda Civic. Tig said you invited me to your dinner tonight."

"Yeah, sorry hun." She said, retracting her venomous tone and settling for a warmer one. "Never know who the hell's gonna come through that door. Take a seat, you can help me alphabetize these files." Samantha did as she was told, and took a stack of files from Gemma's hand, setting them in her lap before getting to work.

"So, how come I've never met you 'til now sweetheart?" Gemma asked while they both worked.

"Tig never wanted me to get involved with this life; said that it was better if I didn't know what was goin' on. He wanted me to go to college and make a life for myself."

"Which I'm guessing didn't go as planned since you're here now." Gemma stated.

"Yeah, you could say that." Samantha replied, shrugging her shoulders vaguely. "Got mixed up with the wrong people and messed up my life, so I decided to come home and start over. Besides, Tig's the only immediate family I have left. Our mom died about a year ago and we haven't seen our father since we were kids." Gemma looked at the younger girl as she sifted through the stack of files. She was a strong girl, the older woman could tell. Samantha gave off the air of a girl who'd been through a lot in her past, but wasn't one to let it effect how she would work now to change her future. She wasn't weak like most girls Gemma'd seen around the club.

"Well if you need anything, the club's here for ya'." She told the younger girl with a rare smile. "You're family, and family takes care of its own." Samantha looked at the older woman for a moment before a smile tugged at her lips and she nodded her head.

"Thanks."

**SOASOASOA**

"Sweetheart, go set the plates down for me." Gemma said as she hurriedly chopped carrots to go into the salad she was making while Samantha stirred a pot of homemade spaghetti. It was almost six o'clock, and the club was due to arrive at the Teller-Morrow house any second for the dinner that Samantha assumed was held on not so rare occasions.

Grabbing the plates off the counter top, she moved into the connected dinning room to set them in front of each chair. She then went around with silverware, and lastly the cups though she had a feeling most people would be drinking beer. "So, do you do these dinner things for a reason?" She asked Gemma as she returned to the kitchen and resumed her position on front of the spaghetti pot.

"It helps everyone get away from club shit, gives them a stress free night with their family." Gemma replied with a small smile. "I've been doing this ever since I had my first son and never stopped. It feels good to have your entire family sitting around the dining table." Samantha just nodded, trying to remember if there had ever been a time her entire family sat down to eat together. Usually it was only her and Tig that sat at the table with frozen dinners while their mother got strung out on whatever she was taking in the back bedroom. It wasn't a bad memory though- she and Tig would always crack jokes at each other and pretend that everything was fine with their dysfunctional little family.

She wondered for a brief moment what her father was doing at that moment. Was he happily sitting around a dinner table with a new wife and children? Was he smiling as he cut up his new daughter's roast for her? Was he happy without her in his life?

She forced herself to stop thinking about negative things such as her father, and then the door opened to distract her. The first thing she heard was laughter, and then she saw everyone walking into the dinning room with smiles. "Wow, smells good Gemma." Chibs said as he took a peek into the kitchen. He gave Samantha a smile as well. "Hey there munchkin." Samantha didn't say anything about the nickname, but smiled back at him before turning the stove off. Grabbing a strainer, she quickly dumped the noodles out and waited for the water to go out before putting them in a large bowl. Next came the sauce that Gemma'd made earlier, and she mixed it in evenly.

"Go ahead and set that out there for me." Gemma said, and Samantha nodded. She set the bowl on the table, watching the men eye it with hungry eyes. Gemma then came out with the salad and potatoes, placing them on the table as well. "Alright, everyone sit down."

The noise of chairs scraping against the hardwood floor was all that could be heard as everyone sat down. Samantha took a seat between Gemma and Tig, and looked at her brother with a smile. "You getting along with Gemma?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." She responded with a nod of her head. "Doesn't take anyone's shit-we're alike in that aspect." Tig snorted before accepting the beer Gemma handed him. Samantha took one herself, and twisted the top open before setting it in front of her for later.

"Alright, before we eat, I wanna say a few things." Gemma said with a smile, standing before everyone. "Everyone sitting around this table is family. We protect our own and we always have each other's backs. And with every new family member, we grow a tighter bond. I love all of ya'." And with that, everyone raised their glasses with shouts of agreement, and Samantha smiled as she took a pull of her beer.

She finally had a family she could count on.

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be on vacation in Maine from the 2****nd**** of July to the tenth, and I might not have internet access at my grandfather's house. I will ,however, still be writing chapters, so I'll have at least two or three by the time I get back if I can't update. Thanks (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything that belongs to the Sons of Anarchy. All credit goes to Kurt Sutter and FX.**

One Year Later

Samantha woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock and slowly opened her eyes. It was ten in the morning and she was due at her job at the Teller-Morrow Auto Shop by eleven, meaning she had to get up and take a shower. She groaned at the thought of moving from the confines of her warm bed, and sighed. Could she just call in sick?

No, Gemma would know she wasn't really sick; that woman knew everything. So with a grimace due to the sunlight pouring in through the window, Samantha stood up and greeted the world by stretching her arms above her head. Her long, dark red hair fell down her back in its usual waves, and as she made her way to the bathroom for a shower, she grabbed her ipod form her night stand.

She plugged the ipod into the speakers sitting on the bathroom counter and as the opening guitar riff of Tokio Hotel's "Ready Set Go" enveloped the small room, she stripped out of her pajamas. Stepping under the hot steam, she sighed as her muscles seemed to immediately relax. Showers always seemed to relax her body and relieve her stress.

After washing herself with lavender body wash and doing the same to her hair, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She sang along to the rock song as she went across the hall into her bedroom and sorted through her closet for something to wear. One of the perks of working with her family was that she could wear whatever she wanted, and she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans with a white tank top and a black jacket. Pulling a pair of black stilettos Gemma had gotten her for her twenty-fourth birthday, she grabbed her purse and keys. She turned the ipod off on her way out the door, and climbed into her Honda.

She took her time getting to the auto shop today, taking in the road she'd driven down more than a hundred times before. "Ladies Love Country Boys" by Trace Adkins was playing form the radio, and she sang softly to the lyrics as she finally pulled into the parking lot. Parking near the office door, she climbed out and smiled at everyone in the garage. "Anyone seen my asshole?" Opie, knowing that she meant Tig, nodded towards the clubhouse. 'Figures,' she thought as she stepped into the office and greeted Gemma with a smile.

"Mornin' Gem." She greeted the older woman as she set her purse and keys under the desk and took a seat. "Do you need me to do anything before I get started with the filing?"

"Nah, I got it baby girl." Gemma responded with a smile, and gestured to a stack of documents on the edge of the desk. "Those are the repos for today; tell one of the guys to go get 'em before closing today." And with that, she walked out of the door to the clubhouse.

Samantha stood up, grabbed the repos in her hand, and went out into the garage. She saw Luck, one of the new prospects, just sitting around, and called his name. "Ma'am?" He inquired with a nervous tone. He was always a jumpy one, that boy. Always thinking he did something wrong and pissed someone off.

"Luck, how many times have I told you to stop calling me ma'am?" Samantha scolded him with a smile, and then held out the papers. "I need these repos done before closing. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes ma'am- I mean, yeah. I'll have them done before we close." She nodded her head, and then turned to go back to the office. She briefly heard the roar of numerous motorcycles, and caught a glimpse of three bikes pulling into the lot before she disappeared into the office. Sitting back down at the desk, she got to work on putting information into the computer database and then filing it away in one of the cabinets by the wall. She'd been doing this for the past eight months that it had become a routine, and found herself almost on autopilot as she moved with only a swivel of her chair.

She'd gotten through three stacks of papers before she was interrupted by the sound of yelling and laughter and she stood up from her seat to see what the commotion was. She didn't bother going outside, but looked through the window out into the parking lot. She saw Clay hugging someone with a Sons of Anarchy cut, but he didn't seem to be from Charming. The bottom rocker said "Washington," and she wondered why someone had traveled such a long distance to Charming.

But that thought was suddenly the last thing on her mind when said person turned around and she saw his face for the first time. "Holy fuckin' Jesus Christ!" She hissed, ducking out of the window and slamming herself against the wall. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest and she felt like she'd flat line any minute. He couldn't be here. Not after everything she'd done to forget him. Happy.

All the memories of that night twelve months ago came rushing back to her like a slap to the face, and she let out a shaky breath. She'd tried so hard to forget him, even to the point that she'd resorted to drinking herself into oblivion like she did during her college days. Eventually, she was able to push him to the deepest depths of her heart, but the gate had opened as of ten seconds ago, and all her emotions- the hurt, the sadness, the rage- flooded back into her system.

'You're not gonna let him see you like this.' She thought to herself as she stood up straight, feeling her legs wobble underneath her. Steadying herself on the edge of the desk, she took deep breaths. Anybody who looked at her right now could probably tell she was pissed the hell off, and she took a cigarette from her purse and lighted it. She could thank Gemma for getting her into the habit of smoking when she was stressed.

She took a long drag, exhaling the smoke into the air as she felt some of the tension leave her body. She sat against the edge of the desk and crossed one arm across her chest, letting the other elbow rest on top of it to hold her cigarette up. "Samantha, what the hell are you still doin' in here?" Gemma suddenly appeared in the doorway. Noticing the cigarette in the girl's hand and her anger filled eyes, she gave her a curious stare. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Rude customer, pissed me off." Samantha replied, not wanting to deal with any of Gemma's shit at the moment. "Kinda makes me wonder why I even took this damn job." Gemma snorted and rolled her eyes before grabbing the girl's arm.

"Come on and meet everyone. Tig's been telling them about you and it's time you made a grand entrance." Samantha took a deep breath as she chanted the same words over and over in her head. 'Don't let him see you weak.' With those words as her mantra, she stepped out of the office and followed behind Gemma towards the group of bikers.

She knew by the way she was walking that she looked badass, and she liked it that way. It let people know she didn't take shit from anyone, patched in or not. She wasn't some girl to be played around with. Not again. "There she is," Tig said with a smile when he saw Samantha walking up. "Guys, this is my sister Samantha. Sam, this is Kozik, Bear, and you already know Happy."

Samantha stopped next to her brother and said a brief "Hey" before putting the cigarette back between her lips. She could feel a set of eyes on her, and she could only guess whose they were.

Happy examined her with a surprised expression, though no one could decipher his face as so. She'd changed in the last year. Her once black hair was now firey red. She'd gotten taller, her curves more prominent now than ever. Her face looked more mature, and he immediately noticed the anger in her eyes. 'Still has gotten over last year,' he thought with a silent sigh. Great, now he would have to deal with her anger while he was down her. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he'd spent most of the past year thinking about her when he had time to himself. Stupid, he knew, but for some reason he just couldn't get her hazel eyes from making their way into his conscious.

"How 'bout we discuss everything over a drink." Clay said with a smile, oblivious-as everyone else was, he was sure- to the tension and anger flowing between the two adults. He glanced a look at Samantha, and found her glaring right at him, cigarette dangling between her slightly parted lips.

"A beer sounds great right now." Bear said with a smile, and with that, everyone began to head inside, Happy among them.

**SOASOASOA**

"What the hell was that?" Gemma suddenly turned to Samantha as the last of the men disappeared into the clubhouse. The older woman was looking at her with an almost crazed look, and Samantha feigned innocent.

"What the hell was what, Gemma?" She asked with a sigh, and before she let her respond, she turned around to walk back to the office. "I have to finish filing the papers and getting them into the computer."

"Like hell you do!" Gemma responded, trailing after her. "I'm talking about the way you were basically tryin' to murder Happy with your goddamn eyes. I know something's up- you might as well tell me before I 'accidentally' tell Tig. He wouldn't be too happy, I presume."

'Shit,' Samantha mentally cursed, turning back to the older woman who had her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her lips. "Fine, come on." She finally relented, and Gemma followed her into the office, making sure to shut the door behind her. Samantha plopped down into the desk chair while Gemma took the other, and the they looked at each other.

"About a year ago when I first came here, do you remember the homecoming party?" She first asked, and when Gemma nodded she continued. "I was stupid and slept with Happy, and the next day he told me I was just another notch under his belt and he didn't want anything to do with me. Back then I was still messed up over Eddie, and it felt like my heart was breaking for trusting him so easily. Ever since then, I've never had to see him. I thought I was over him, but I guess old grudges die hard." She looked at Gemma to see her with an almost shocked look on her face.

"You slept with Happy?" She asked, but before Samantha could answer, she said it again. "_You_ slept with _Happy_?"

"Yes, Gemma. I'm pretty sure I already covered that base." Samantha snapped back, and then grabbed another cigarette from her purse. She lit it and took a drag before offering it to Gemma. She took and took a drag as well before holding it in her fingers.

"I just can't believe you, of all people, slept with Happy. I never would have thought of it." She said with a blank face. "But I get where you're comin' from. Old emotions comin' back up and all." She passed the cigarette back to the younger girl, who sighed loudly.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Gem." She admitted, closing her eyes for a moment. "It's not like I can just go in there and slap him or curse him out in front of anyone. I promised myself I wouldn't do anything that would hurt the club, and Tig would probably shoot Happy if he found out. I'm just so fuckin' lost I don't know which ways up."

"Well, there's only one way you'll be able to find the 'up' in your life." Gemma said, rising from her chair and heading towards the door.

"How?"

"Get a compass." She said, and Samantha gave her a confused stare. Why the fuck was she talking about a compass for? "When you figure it out, you'll have your answer." And with that, she left the office, leaving Samantha to wallow in her own misery.

Life just had to be difficult.

**SOASOASOA**

It was finally closing time, and as Samantha locked up the office, she noticed a man sitting on his bike, looking directly at her. But it wasn't just any man. It was Happy. 'Just what I fuckin' need right now,' she thought bitterly as she stuck the office keys in her purse and began the walk to her car. Had the walk always been this long?

She prayed in her mind that she would be able to walk straight past him without a hitch, but when she heard, "Hey," come out of his mouth, she cursed herself to hell. Nothing could ever go her way.

She didn't stop, but kept walking towards her car. "I said hey," Happy rasped out, but she pretended to ignore him and fished for her car keys. Right now all she wanted to do was get out of here and find solitude in her quiet home. A hot shower sounded amazing right now. But as she reached out to unlock her door, a large, calloused, hand grabbed her wrist. The action made her turn around, and she was met with dark, cold eyes.

"I said hey," He reiterated with a scowl. Samantha wrenched her wrist from his.

"And I chose to ignore you." She spat, and then moved back to unlock her car. Happy, with a frustrated sigh, placed a hand on the car door to prevent her from opening it. "I'm trying to go home, so can you please get your fuckin' hand off my car?" He could tell she was trying to control her anger.

"And I'm trying to talk to you, so can you turn around and fuckin' listen to what I have to say?" He retorted, and Samantha whipped around to face him, hands on her hips and her angry hazel eyes blazing into his.

"What the fuck do you want Happy, huh? Was last year not enough for you? Do you wanna fuck me over some more?" She seethed, hands clenching and unclenching on her hips.

"I just wanted to tell I'm going to be here for a couple weeks; help Clay with some club shit." He said with a glare. "Wanted you to know so you don't go ape shit on me the next time I show up."

"Well whoopdee fuckin' doo for you." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Next time, why don't you just email me your schedule and I'll make sure to look it over."

"I'm tryin' to be fuckin civil with you." He snarled, finally letting his temper get the best of him. "Why are you being such a fuckin' bitch?"

"Because that's how I am to people who broke my goddamn heart after I gave them my trust!" She screamed, and Happy stepped back at the words. He broke her heart? "I trusted you not to hurt me, and then the next day you told me I'm another notch under your fuckin' belt! After I dropped out of college to follow some guy who ended up dumping me, I told myself I wouldn't trust just anyone. I thought I could trust you; you were the only person after Eddie! And then you fucked me over and told me I was just like any other fuckin' whore you let suck your dick." By now, tears were falling down her cheeks and she wiped at them with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Don't ever speak to me again, try to talk to me again, or even look at me again." She said, quieter this time. "I'm done with you Happy, and the sooner you get out of Charming, the better." She didn't look back as she climbed into her car and drove out of the parking lot, leaving Happy standing by himself.


End file.
